


For Your Eyes Only

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Facials, First Dates, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Season/Series 07, Rimming, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Sex Toys, Top Shiro (Voltron), Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: “They’re still following us,” Keith announces, glancing over his shoulder as he and Shiro head down the street towards the restaurant Shiro made reservations at for the evening. “Why are they being so creepy? They know this is creepy, right?”Or: The Paladins follow Shiro and Keith on their first date. Keith might be slightly into it.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springofviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/gifts).



> Fic request from [Juna](https://twitter.com/springofviolets), who asked for Shiro and Keith on their first date (plus some interlopers) and their inevitable follow-up. ♥ Thank you so much for this prompt, I had a ton of fun and I hope you like the end result! 
> 
> A note on the voyeurism and exhibitionism tags-- I have it marked there just in case, and because the set-up for the fic is that, but it's more like "sheith might be into this idea" more than it actually happening in the sexual context. But just warning there are aspects of that throughout the fic (although nothing non-consensual).
> 
> (Edited November 2019 for typos/grammar.)

“They’re still following us,” Keith announces, glancing over his shoulder as he and Shiro head down the street towards the restaurant Shiro made reservations at for the evening. “Why are they being so creepy? They know this is creepy, right?”

“They’re just happy for us,” Shiro says, smiling at Keith in that way that only ever makes Keith feel all fuzzy on the inside. 

Keith knows their friends care about them and are happy for them, Shiro’s right about that. But still, Keith isn’t sure how the teasing and gentle encouragement bridged to literally following Keith and Shiro on their first date. Keith might not know too much about friendships in general, but he’s pretty certain that’s not usually a thing. 

And they don’t even have the decency to be _good_ at being sneaky. 

“This is why the Blade of Marmora is in _partnership_ with Voltron,” Keith mutters. “If this is how Paladins do stealth missions, they’d never even make it through the Trials.” 

Shiro’s mouth twitches against a laugh as, indeed, their friends stumble around behind them in their attempt to tail the couple. Allura is straight-up standing behind a light-post while Pidge insistently whispers to her why that’s not going to work. Even though Pidge herself is only half-hunched behind a recycling bin and most of her body’s exposed. Hunk at least is hugging the far wall of an alley, totally out of sight aside from the tip of his boot. Lance might actually be inside a dumpster right now. Keith isn’t sure. 

“You’re cute when you’re being judgy,” Shiro tells him which is— okay. Keith feels a smile tug at his mouth and his cheeks flush pink. 

“You always think I’m cute,” Keith retorts and maybe it’s supposed to be a comeback, but it ends up sounding helplessly besotted instead. 

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs, sounding just as besotted. They’re ridiculous. Keith doesn’t even care. He thinks he hears Lance scoff from the dumpster ten feet behind them. 

Keith looks away from Shiro with a small smile, ducking his head. They aren’t too far from the restaurant now, Keith figures, and it should be easy enough to ignore their friends trailing behind them. But then again, they’re also being stupidly obvious. It’s almost insulting that they think Keith and Shiro haven’t noticed them. 

Keith’s lips press into a thin line and he forces himself to look away as Lance and Hunk theatrically duck behind the food truck he and Shiro just walked by. He shouldn’t be focusing on them, anyway— they aren’t important. It’s a wonder he can actually manage to look away from Shiro at all, really. 

Keith moves his hand so that it bumps once against Shiro’s and then threads their fingers together, holding tight. He hears an obnoxious, _Look, see!_ from Lance behind them. But that doesn’t matter, not when he can focus instead on the feel of Shiro’s palm pressing to his, the strength of his hand closed around Keith’s. 

Shiro must hear Lance, too, though, because he’s giving Keith an overly indulgent look. His smile is sweet, uneven at one corner and hinting at a dimple. “You shouldn’t tease them.” 

Keith squeezes his hand. He’d want to hold Shiro’s hand, regardless, but he doesn’t say that out loud. He knows Shiro gets it, anyway, since Shiro breathes out that helpless little laugh of his and squeezes back. Holding hands now, the two of them blush about it like they’re stupid, embarrassing teenagers. Keith’s never felt so light. 

It’s almost pleasant to feel that prickle at the back of his neck, to know they’re being watched. It doesn’t bother him, not the way it normally might— the way, when he was younger, he always hated the sensation of someone watching him, judging him, finding him to be lacking. It’s a strange sensation now only in that he’s not used to this security, of knowing that their friends are following him not because they’re suspicious, but because they want to make sure he and Shiro are happy and having fun. There’s power in the way he draws their eyes. There’s power in the way they know that Shiro and Keith belong together. 

“Does it bother you?” Keith asks Shiro. “I can tell them to fuck off.” 

He has his knife at his back, strapped on his belt beneath his jacket. Not that he’d actually use it on his family, but he isn’t above shaking it around threateningly until they skitter off into the night. 

Shiro looks thoughtful for a moment, and Keith’s always loved that quiet steadiness to him, how he considers Keith’s questions, gives them the proper weight, before deciding how he’ll answer. 

“Ah, hmm… I guess it doesn’t,” Shiro decides and Keith nearly rolls his eyes. Of course Shiro wouldn’t be bothered by people following him with their eyes— eyes on Shiro is a daily occurrence for him and one he thrives under. He’s likely dealt with it ever since he got that growth spurt as a teenager and ended up being devastatingly, casually handsome in everything he did. 

He tells Shiro as much and smiles when Shiro turns pink. “Keith,” he laughs. “I meant— I mean, they’ll leave before anything can happen.” 

“So you’re assuming something’s going to happen, huh?” Keith asks, just to tease and to cover the fact that his heart leaps at the thought of _something happening._ It leaps even more when Shiro’s face turns red. 

He’s being ridiculous. It isn’t as if he hasn’t had sex with Shiro yet (their confession escalated quickly and got a little out of hand, so to speak). Shiro’s insistence on taking him on a date this time is something of a do-over, to make up for how they very swiftly skipped over that part last time. Not that Keith’s complaining about that night. Far from it. 

“Wow, Shiro. At least buy me dinner first,” Keith teases to cover his embarrassment. 

“Why do you think I picked a restaurant for our date?” Shiro asks, laughing. 

Keith barks a laugh and shoves at Shiro. He pushes hard enough that Shiro stumbles away a couple steps before swaying back into Keith’s space, laughing out that delighted, bright laugh that Keith loves. It’s nice, it’s always nice, to see Shiro so eased and happy. Because of Keith. With Keith. Shiro reaches out and takes his hand again once he’s close enough. 

“They’ll leave once they’re bored,” Shiro tells him. 

That much is probably true. Keith glances over his shoulder one last time, lingering long enough to see Hunk dive behind a parked car. A thought occurs to him. 

“Shiro,” Keith says, slow, testing the waters. 

“Yeah?” 

Keith turns and pulls on Shiro’s hand, crowding him up against the brick wall and silencing the gasp of surprise with a solid kiss. He bites at Shiro’s lip until Shiro opens his mouth with a groan and kisses him back. If their friends make a sound of outrage or disgust, Keith doesn’t hear it because the world has narrowed down into just Shiro, the slide of Shiro’s mouth, the ghost of Shiro’s breath, the whisper of Shiro’s teeth against his tongue. Keith sighs and sinks against him and shivers appreciatively when Shiro’s hands cup his hips. 

“Wow,” Shiro whispers once Keith pulls back. His smile is gentle but hints at a heated undercurrent, something Keith very much wants to explore somewhere private. Once Shiro buys him dinner, at least. Shiro’s thumbs stroke over Keith’s hipbones through the layer of dark denim and Keith lets his fingers trail along the bumps of Shiro’s spine and across his wide shoulder. Shiro laughs, breathless, “You really want them to leave, huh?” 

“No,” Keith answers, staring into Shiro’s eyes. He lifts his hand, touching Shiro's cheek and then dragging his thumb over his bottom lip, wanting to see him kiss-flushed and swollen. “I want them to know _I’m_ the only one who gets to have you. I want there to be no doubt in their minds.” 

Shiro lets out a little breath, contemplative. His hands on Keith’s hips brush upwards, beneath the hem of Keith’s shirt, touching at the bare skin along his waistline. He smiles when Keith shivers. His fingers key over his ribs, one thumb tracing the slope of a scar across his abdomen. 

“You like them looking,” Shiro says, observation and question at once. Keith nods and Shiro lets out a little hum. “Okay. Okay,” he murmurs, his voice husky and promising, “ _Noted._ ” 

Keith leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth, and this time he listens. He hears the shuffling off to the right and hears Pidge’s hissing shushing sounds at something Lance is trying to say. He can’t tell where Allura is, currently, which means she’s getting the hang of hiding effectively. 

Keith slides a hand down Shiro’s chest, feels the swell of his breath, the beat of his heart. He looks up at Shiro, expression melting at how fondly Shiro smiles back. That’s right. He gets to have this now. He really is the only one who gets to look at Shiro like this. He’s the only one Shiro will look at like this, too. No one else knows just how dark Shiro’s eyes can go, how deep and honeyed his voice can really be. 

“How far do you think we can go before they really do leave?” Keith asks, only barely holding back a grin. His fingers curl in Shiro’s shirt, stretched tight over his chest.

“Want to find out?” 

Shiro doesn’t wait for an answer, turning Keith around so he’s the one pressed up against the wall. Keith gasps, squirming a little as his body hits flushed against the wall, and arches to meet Shiro. He hooks one leg around Shiro’s calf, dragging him in closer, grinding up against his wide, thick thigh. He thinks about getting off, just like this. It’d be so easy. He could slip his hand into Shiro’s pants and stroke him, ferocious and hurried, just to hear every little gasp, just to see how quickly Shiro’s face can ripple with orgasm. 

There’s an unsubtle, pointed cough from the general direction of a parked car. 

Keith laughs and draws back, fingers scratching through the softer, shorter buzz of Shiro’s hair at the nape of his neck. He kneads his knuckles gently into the muscle just to feel Shiro shiver and then melt against him. 

“So…” he murmurs, pressing in to kiss Shiro again. “Dinner?” 

Shiro huffs a surprised breath and kisses Keith soundly, cupping his jaw and keeping him there. His other hand traces beneath Keith's shirt and up his stomach, fingertips dragging over his skin. There’s another cough, but both of them ignore it for several seconds longer, Shiro sucking on Keith’s bottom lip with a self-satisfied smile. 

“Dinner,” Shiro agrees, breaking the kiss. He presses his forehead to Keith’s, because of course he does, and they linger there. Keith’s heart pounds and he smiles up at him, moony and helpless. 

“Or,” Keith murmurs, “we could just skip dinner and go back to your place?” 

Shiro chuckles. “Tempting,” he agrees and his nose brushes against Keith’s. Keith closes his eyes against the sensation. “But I promised you a date. I’m a man of my word.” 

“Evening stroll,” Keith argues, even though he is hungry, and he’s been looking forward to this date all week, “and then all-night sex marathon? Sounds like the perfect date to me.” 

Shiro’s hand clenches where it’s brushing along Keith’s waist. His hand’s so big, spans so wide against his ribs. Keith shudders. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers. 

“I know,” Keith answers, biting Shiro’s lip one last time before he draws away, pushing gently on Shiro’s chest until he steps back. His hands linger, adjusting Shiro’s rumpled-up clothing for him until he’s just as presentable as before, if still just as tragically hot. He murmurs a quiet, “Wow.” 

Shiro hums in question but Keith shakes his head, unsure how to express the feeling washing over him— that surety and happiness, of knowing that Shiro’s his, that he gets to look at Shiro like this, that he gets to be the cause of Shiro’s flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen mouth. That the universe is cosmic and infinite, but they get to be here together, on this little road heading towards a restaurant. They could be anywhere in the universe, at any point of time and any point of contact, but they get to exist here together. 

It’s entirely too stupid and sappy to say aloud, even though he knows Shiro would get it instantly. 

So instead he settles with, “I’m just… happy you’re here.” 

Shiro’s smile blooms across his face, cheeks dimpling, and he drops a kiss to the top of Keith’s head before he takes his hand again and they resume walking towards the restaurant. Somehow, the chaste little kiss gets a bigger gag from Lance than the thigh grinding. Keith shouldn’t be surprised. 

Keith hears Pidge make a bet with Hunk that Shiro and Keith won’t actually make it to the restaurant. Considering Pidge’s been begging off on paying Keith back the thirty GAC she owes him, Keith feels no sense of remorse when he makes her lose that bet, arriving at the restaurant without further incident. It’s a sacrifice on his part since he would have happily shoved Shiro down onto the bench in front of the bus stop they passed and climbed him like a tree. 

Dinner itself is simple. Nothing fancy and nothing noteworthy. Keith can’t pretend to have been on many dates or have many preconceived notions of what dates should entail, but it’s a nice outdoor setting with fairy lights looped through the trellis above them, and dinner menus printed on fancy paper rather than laminated. Keith squirms a little in his seat once they sit down, taking a moment to adjust before he smiles at Shiro. 

He plays footsie with Shiro under the table, partly to hear Allura’s pointed questions about what sort of human gesturing that is and partly because he just wants to be touching Shiro at any given opportunity, even if it means just gliding his boot up and down his calf. 

It doesn’t really matter, in the end. They could be having the worst, stupidest, most boring date and it wouldn’t matter because he’d be here with Shiro. Keith almost feared that dating Shiro would be too weird and awkward, after so many years of pining after him. Keith couldn’t actually picture what it would be like to date the man he already knew inside and out, who knew his every stupid secret and inside hopes. How do you small talk with someone you’ve literally pulled back from death? 

But, of course, Keith never needed to worry. Dating Shiro is as easy as being friends with Shiro, which is as easy as breathing. Shiro understands him completely. Their silences aren’t awkward or weighted, but comfortable and sweet. Keith only needs to glance up from his menu and find Shiro’s eyes already on him and they don’t have to say a word, only need to smile at one another. 

Their friends are crowded at a table towards the end of the patio. They’re just right there out on display behind Shiro’s back. It’s pathetically blatant, but perhaps they’re banking on Keith not being able to tear his eyes away from Shiro— which is a fair assumption. Keith makes sure to sweep his eyes across the entire restaurant just to see what they do. Apparently, that something is for all four of them to duck beneath the table in an obvious, blatant farce that Keith chooses to ignore, assessing the rest of the restaurant instead. 

“It’s pretty here,” he tells Shiro, who’s just laughing. 

He feeds Shiro a piece of his food once it arrives just to hear Hunk coo. He drags his foot higher up Shiro’s leg just to make Lance gasp in faux scandalized horror. He talks about the practicalities of their next date being to Titan or Europa just to hear Pidge scoff at their botched hydraulic engine output calculations. He takes Shiro’s hand from across the table and tangles their fingers together just to hear Allura sigh. 

But mostly, he does all that just to see Shiro smile at him. Just to remind himself, _This is forever now. This is real._

He knows it is, knows it’s not just him. There are witnesses to it. There’s Shiro’s warm smile over the candlelight and twinkling fairy lights, the way the dim light flickers through his silver hair, making him look ethereal and corporeal at once, endlessly distant from him and fitting in the palm of his hands. The universe entirely. Keith’s universe. 

He wants to say, _I love you_ , but he wants it for Shiro only— the others don’t get to hear that. It must show on his face, though, because he watches Shiro’s expression soften. He squeezes Keith’s hand. 

“They’ve lasted longer than I thought they would,” Keith admits. They aren’t ditching for the sexy display and they aren’t ditching for the sappy display, either. Keith’s a little impressed by their dedication. 

“Just means you have to try harder,” Shiro tells him and _winks_ , which is devastating on its own without the accompanying teasing. Keith might be breathless. 

Shiro grins at him, resting his cheek against his palm, elbow on the table as he studies Keith. His expression is all invitation, a blatant dare issued. 

Keith narrows his eyes at him. “Is that a challenge I hear, _Captain_?” 

“It might be, _Paladin._ ” 

“You want me to get under this table and suck you off? Cause I’ll do it if you’re not careful.” 

Shiro’s face is flushed but he gasps out a breathless little laugh, squeezing Keith’s hand. “I don’t doubt it. But that’s not actually a _threat_ , you know.” 

Keith seriously considers the logistics of getting under the table at this semi-fancy restaurant and sucking his boyfriend off in front of both restaurant staff and their unstealthy friends. He’s extremely tempted. He knows from experience what it feels like to have Shiro’s flesh hand and Altean hand both curled up tight in his hair, guiding him down as he chokes on Shiro’s cock. 

Keith lifts his eyebrows and makes as if to get out of his chair and kneel beneath the table. Shiro laughs again, startled and a little strained. 

“Stop, wait, Keith!” he laughs. 

His Altean hand floats across the table and presses against Keith’s chest palm-first, pushing Keith back down into his seat and pinning him there. Keith gasps at the sensation that pulses through him. This only serves to make Keith feel hot from head to toe, floored by the casual power with which Shiro holds him down. It’s effortless. 

Shiro grins at him, boyish and beautiful, and says, “You gotta be subtle, baby.” 

Keith makes sure he’s very _not_ subtle when he rolls his eyes. There’s nothing about him that’s ever been subtle. 

Shiro’s smile morphs from something sweet into something almost smug. Keith’s about to question what he’s thinking, but then Shiro’s hand casually drags down Keith’s chest, over his belly, and presses against his crotch. 

“Subtle like this,” Shiro tells him, smirking. 

He’s barely touching him. It’s more the promise of touch than anything else, that simple pressure of Shiro’s hand against the line of Keith’s cock, and Keith squirms again, adjusting, shifting up against that nothing-pressure. 

“Shiro,” he whispers. 

Shiro’s eyes have gone dark, heated and focused entirely on Keith. “Let me get the check.” 

Keith cups his hand over Shiro’s, keeping it pressed there even as he makes a vague attempt to pull away. Keith knows his eyes must be equally as dark, must mirror Shiro’s desire, when he teases, “You think I’m going to be easy now that you’ve bought me one measly dinner?” 

“Yeah,” Shiro answers, grinning at him. “I really do.” He lifts his eyebrows, his thumb pressing into Keith’s inner thigh, against the seam of his pants. “Unless you want dessert, baby?” 

“Nobody likes a smug date,” Keith says, which is not true because it’s Shiro’s confidence that’s getting him hard more than the hand against his crotch. 

Shiro pays for the meal and gives Keith a moment to collect himself before his hand retreats to his side. Keith glances over Shiro’s shoulder to see if their friends noticed any of that, but it seems the angle was right for them to miss it all. That, or they were distracted snacking on the free bread rolls at their table and gossiping. Something about Romelle and a pretty, new cadet, it sounds like, although Keith’s not sure. 

They’re so engrossed in talking about Romelle’s dating life that they nearly miss Shiro and Keith getting up to leave. Behind him, Keith hears their chairs scraping in their haste to get up and follow. Keith reaches for Shiro’s hand again and holds it, their fingers curling together once more. 

“So…” Shiro begins as they head back out onto the street and make their way back home. There’s a thin thread of anxiety in his voice that Keith doesn’t like. “Was this okay? I know it wasn’t super fancy for a date, but—”

“Sex marathon, remember?” Keith interrupts, gently. “I was very serious about that.”

Shiro laughs. “Keith.” 

Keith shakes his head and squeezes his hand. “I don’t need anything fancy, Shiro. Just being with you is enough. Always. We could never go on a date again and I’d still be happy, as long as we’re together.” 

It’s downright sappy, and he knows it is because he hears Pidge groan. He ducks his head, blushing. 

But Shiro nudges his shoulder against his. “Hey,” he whispers and waits until Keith looks up at him to say around a sweet smile, “Me too.” 

Behind them, Lance trips and accidentally knocks over an old bag of half-eaten fast food that missed the trash can. He can tell that’s what it is because Hunk sounds utterly traumatized by the whole experience. Pidge is laughing. Lance shrieks a little and tries to kick soggy old hamburger off his boot. 

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro, smiling. “I can’t believe they haven’t ditched us.” 

“Think they’re going to camp outside the door once I get you home?” Shiro asks, laughing, but there’s something heated in his eyes when he asks it. 

Keith shivers. “If they want to hear how good you are, they’re welcome to it.” 

Shiro’s ears turn pink and he ducks his head. “Oof. That tease backfired.” 

Keith laughs. The blush is a contrast from that confident smirking in the restaurant, but Keith likes both versions of Shiro all the same. He lifts their hands, kisses the back of Shiro’s hand, and hears Allura sigh. 

Despite Keith’s earlier suggestion to go to Shiro’s place, they end up back at Keith’s room on the Garrison grounds. Or, more that Keith steers them in that direction. He doesn’t want to make assumptions about Shiro’s level of preparedness (and Shiro is, always, damnably prepared for most things), but Keith knows at least his room has lube in the bedside table and he’s not going to take any chances on that.

He can hear their friends just around the corner as he and Shiro stop outside Keith’s door. Keith doesn’t even wait for them to try to quiet down or properly hide before he’s pressing his hands up against his door on either side of Shiro, boxing him in, and kisses him slow and sensual. 

Then he draws back and calls out, “We’re going inside now, and you guys are going to fuck off, got it?” 

It takes a moment, but of course, it’s Lance who takes the bait. He pokes his head out from around the corner, eyes wide. “What? How’d you know we were here?”

“I don’t have time to explain this to you,” Keith barks, dropping his hand behind Shiro to open the door to his room, keying in the passcode without looking. It swooshes open and he plants his hands on Shiro’s shoulders, which shake from laughter. “I’ve got better, more important things to do. Goodnight, you creepy weirdos.”

And with that, he pushes Shiro into the room and lets the door shut behind them. Muffled through the door, he can hear Lance telling Hunk with eternally sage wisdom, “The better thing he’s going to do is Shiro.” 

“Yeah, bud, I got that,” Hunk answers. 

Shiro’s laughing still as Keith locks the door behind them and weaves his arms around Shiro's shoulders, leaning up to kiss him. He swallows Shiro’s giggles and sucks his tongue into his mouth. Eventually, Shiro’s laughter trails off into pleased sounds and he melts against Keith. 

“Thought you wanted them to hear how good I am,” Shiro teases as he kisses at Keith’s jaw. 

Keith smiles. “At the end of the day, _I’m_ the only one who gets to enjoy that.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers, nibbling at Keith’s ear. His breath is warm against his skin and Keith can feel his smile. “Baby. Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want,” Keith answers, nosing at Shiro’s cheek as his fingers find Shiro’s shirt buttons and start undoing them one by one. “I wanted it the first time, too, and you wouldn’t give it to me.” 

Shiro sighs out, his hands tracing down Keith’s back. Then, lower, he cups Keith’s ass, draws him in closer. Keith can’t help the hitch in his breath, the little squirm as Shiro’s fingers press into his ass. 

He tilts his chin up, looking at Shiro and waiting until Shiro dips down to kiss him. He does, sweet and gentle as he kneads at his ass. Keith gets the last of Shiro’s buttons undone and shoves his shirt off his shoulders. He drags his nails over Shiro’s chest, digging, pausing to trace along a couple scars but otherwise focusing on suckling on Shiro’s bottom lip, nibbling at his mouth with his teeth. 

“You assume so much, baby,” Shiro whispers against his mouth as he pulls back, pressing their foreheads together. His hands lift from his ass and settle at his front, undoing his belt as Keith shrugs out of his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Shiro smiles, eyes dark and promising as his fingers drag across his stomach. “If they stayed, maybe they’d only be able to focus on you. How good you look.”

“Only you get to know how good I look,” Keith tells him.

“Yeah. Only me.” 

A possessive sort of thrill skates down Keith’s spine. He leans back to yank his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before pressing back to Shiro. “Imagine it, Shiro,” Keith murmurs as he starts dragging Shiro over towards the bed. “What would they think if they saw you like this, saw the way you touch me?” 

Shiro dips his head and kisses Keith’s neck as he works open the button and fly of Keith's jeans. Keith tries to shimmy out of them as they walk, but he ends up stumbling a little. Shiro laughs and catches him, arms curling around him easily. 

“They’d be jealous I get to touch you,” Shiro tells him. Keith rolls his eyes and kisses him harder, growling as he licks into his mouth. 

He pushes Shiro down onto the bed and grabs at his pants, digging his fingers into the fabric and tugging until he gets Shiro naked. He looks glorious and unconcerned, sprawled out on Keith’s shitty Garrison-issued bed and sheets, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs, his cock hard against his thigh. 

“Look at you,” Shiro coos, as if he isn’t the one who’s beautiful and naked and an actual feast for the eyes. “You’re perfect.” 

Keith wriggles his hips as he gets out of his pants, kicking them aside so he’s naked, too. Shiro reaches out, hands cupping Keith’s hips and drawing him closer. Keith steps to him, smiling and grasping one of Shiro’s hands to guide it to his body. Shiro’s hand obediently sweeps over the curve of his ass and down, pressing— and Keith sees the moment Shiro realizes, his mouth parting and eyes widening. 

“Keith, is that—”

“I told you. You know what I want,” Keith says, moving to straddle Shiro’s lap, spreading his legs so Shiro can press his fingers up against the plug he eased into himself just before their date. He flushes, full-body shivering now that Shiro’s touching him, now that they’re naked and here, together. Keith licks his lips and rocks his hips back, encouraging Shiro to explore. 

“Keith,” Shiro whispers as Keith presses a kiss to his parted lips. 

“I want you inside me,” Keith tells him. 

Shiro shudders beneath him. “I thought you’d been squirmy tonight,” Shiro whispers, marveling, at him and palming his ass. “You should have told me.”

“If I’d done that, then we really _wouldn’t_ have made it to dinner,” Keith shoots back and keens when Shiro’s fingers press and pull at the toy, playfully. Not hard enough to pull it out, but enough that the wide bottom of the bulb teases at his rim. He shudders. “ _Shiro._ ” 

“I can’t believe you had this in the whole time,” Shiro whispers, wondering, warm against Keith’s jaw. He nuzzles as he teases at Keith’s hole, pulling just enough that the widest part of the toy nearly slips out. He pushes it back in and Keith arches with a sigh. 

“Yeah,” he answers. “And nobody knew. And now, only you get to know how ready for you I am.” 

Shiro groans and bites at his shoulder, sucking a bruise against his collarbone. Keith sighs, arching, his entire body alight with desire— Shiro’s hands on him, his mouth, the plug pulling him open. 

“It vibrates,” Keith tells him, feeling smug, as he arches his body up against Shiro’s, rocking slowly back onto the toy. He grips Shiro tight by the shoulders. “Turn it on.”

“Fuck. Keith,” Shiro gasps, and obeys him, hand thumbing at the base until he finds the button. 

Keith feels the moment it turns on because the vibrations shake through him and he shudders out, sensitive and raw. It’s the lowest setting, barely a hum at all, but it’s the act of shuddering apart in Shiro’s lap that does it. Keith nearly chokes on the feeling, his body rocking as vibrations pulse up through him. 

Shiro cups his Keith's when he tries to grind forward. Keith groans and kisses Shiro, slow and sloppy, knowing Shiro will swallow each whimper he makes as Shiro hits the button again, notching it up to the second setting. 

“Bet you could come just from this,” Shiro whispers into his mouth. “You don’t even need me.”

Keith manages to shake his head, throwing his arms tight around Shiro’s shoulders and clinging. “I need you. I want you. _Shiro._ ” 

“Baby,” Shiro answers, biting at his lip. “You’re so good. Look at you. I can’t believe you.” 

He presses the plug as deep as Keith can take it and Keith growls, back arching and legs quivering. Shiro’s other hand smooths over his thigh. It’s not enough to make Keith come and the plug’s not deep enough to reach his prostate, but it’s enough to make him feel jittery, to paw at Shiro’s skin and moan into the kiss. It’s just on the edge of not enough, to make him feel overwarm and full, but not enough to give any satisfaction. Shiro touches him, stroking his hands all over him, and Keith’s body is alive and hot to the touch, a live-wire. 

He offers no protest when Shiro pulls and manhandles him so he’s pressing down onto the bed, his ass in the air. Shiro’s Altean hand splays over the center of his back, between his shoulder blades, so he can’t even get his arms under him to push himself up. He wriggles his ass back, spreading his legs. One hand pulls at his own cock, shivering all over just from the feeling of Shiro’s eyes on him. He mouths at the bed beneath him, letting it muffle his pleased gasps.

Shiro chuckles above him. “Bet this would have made them all run for the hills.” 

Keith snorts and turns to press his cheek to the mattress, glancing up at him. “Don’t talk about our friends when you’re about to fuck me.” 

It’ll be so easy. All Shiro has to do is turn the plug off and pull it out, and then slip into him. Keith planned it this way, after their first night when they were without lube and Keith could only come squirming in Shiro’s lap, imagining the feeling of his large cock inside him. Now, the expectation and the feeling of the vibrator sets him on edge, ready to burst. 

Shiro keeps toying with him, though. He pushes the button one last time, setting the vibrations up to their highest setting, and even that offers no relief as Keith squirms, hips pulsing back in pathetic little bursts. He seeks some sort of satisfaction, his blood roaring, his body arching. 

“ _Shiro._ ” 

He’s about to whine more but he feels Shiro palm at his ass, spreading his cheeks to take a look at him and sliding down to squeeze his thighs. 

“You’re so pretty,” Shiro says, and he’s _teasing_. Keith can hear the smug smirk in his voice. His fingers dig into the meat of Keith’s thighs and he can feel Shiro’s eyes on him. 

“Fuck,” Keith grunts. 

Shiro’s hands slip up, palming his ass and squeezing. He spreads him open. And then Shiro ducks down and licks at his hole, curling his tongue around the flare of the toy. 

“Fuck!” Keith shouts. “Shiro! Fuck me!” 

“You’re so impatient,” Shiro tells him and licks over him again. The combination of Shiro’s tongue on him and the vibrations sends Keith hurtling, shuddering in that way that hints orgasm, but he just can’t _get_ there. He squeezes his cock and tugs, twisting his hand around his cockhead and groaning his frustration. 

“God, fuck you,” Keith gasps, and doesn’t mean it. 

Shiro laughs, anyway, and then presses his tongue inside along the gentle stem of the toy, that spot between the base and the bulb. Keith shouts, frustration and desire coalescing into heated words. 

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Keith mutters, darkly. 

Shiro presses a kiss to the top of his thigh, then one cheek. He palms the other, spreading him open as he licks at him. “I love you, too,” he says, entirely too moony and heartfelt given where his mouth’s been. He squeezes Keith’s ass. “Think they’re still outside, listening to you say these things?” 

Keith tries to picture it but can’t summon any thought of their friends when his entire universe has zeroed in on the feeling of Shiro’s tongue and lips and mouth against him, the way Shiro licks inside him, the way his fingers tease, the way he tugs at the toy to spread him open, licking at his rim. Keith can only imagine what he looks like, lubed up and prepped, rim stretched and waiting for Shiro to just fuck him already. Shiro presses the flat of his tongue against the edge of his rim, teasing, pushing the plug deep. The vibrations rattle inside him with no relief. 

Keith claws at the sheets and rocks his hips back against Shiro’s tongue. Figures that Shiro would use Keith’s own idea against him. 

“You were supposed to just fuck me,” he mutters darkly, but also can’t protest too loudly when Shiro sucks at his skin, the curve of his smile pressing into his body. His hands on Keith’s ass feel good, his tongue in his hole even better. 

Shiro’s only response is, “Baby, get the lube.” 

“Shiro,” Keith whines. “It’s okay. I can take you. I’ve had this in me all evening.” 

“Get the lube,” Shiro says again, palming at his ass. He slaps him, more a tap than anything else, his palm dragging over his cheek and the top of his thigh. It doesn’t sting, but there’s an authority to it. 

Keith pouts and grabs at the drawer, fishing around blindly until he finds the lube and lobs it over his shoulder, knowing Shiro will catch it. Shiro chuckles and presses two kisses to each dimple in Keith’s back.

“Good boy,” he whispers. “So good. So beautiful. Just imagine if anybody could see you like this.” 

“Maybe they’d do something about it,” Keith snaps. “Instead of teasing me.” 

Shiro laughs and hits his ass again, a little firmer this time. 

In truth, Keith thinks it’d be more telling if anybody could see Shiro, naked and shining, smiling down at him, his hands pulling Keith open, his mouth pressing kisses over his feverish skin. Keith can’t imagine there could be anything more beautiful to look at than Shiro. 

There’s that possessive coil in Keith’s belly again— that pleasing thought that nobody else gets to see Shiro like this. 

Still, Keith glares at Shiro over his shoulder as he turns the vibrator off. He lets the toy sit there, not moving to pull it out, and Keith definitely starts to squirm. 

Shiro arches over him, presses against him full-bodied— and Keith shudders at the feeling of Shiro's cock nudging into the cleft of his ass— and leans in, kissing the back of Keith’s neck and then his jaw, his cheek, his ear. 

“Don’t look so grumpy,” Shiro tells him. 

Keith hooks his arm behind him to curl around Shiro’s neck and keep him there, turning his head to kiss him. The angle’s all wrong, but he doesn’t care. He keeps it gentle. 

Still, he does butt his forehead against Shiro’s cheek once he draws back. Lightly, not enough to hurt, but pointed all the same. Shiro laughs, breathless and sweet.

“I’ll take care of you,” Shiro promises. 

And with that, Shiro curls his fingers around the base of the plug and starts pulling. Slowly at first, easing it out of him. Keith whimpers and arches. Once it’s out of him, he feels empty. 

Shiro shifts back and Keith lets him go. Shiro palms at his ass, squeezing him, and Keith lets out a pathetic little keen. When Shiro ducks down again to lick at his hole, it’s unrestricted access, and he swipes long stripes against his hole and then twists his tongue inside Keith. 

“Shiro,” Keith begs. 

Shiro’s fingers join his tongue, two fingers sliding so easily inside him. It’s his flesh hand, not as wide as the Altean hand, and Keith shudders at the thought of being spread open on Shiro’s tech fingers instead. It’d be the same feeling as when Shiro touches his waist and Keith feels so small and sure beneath him. 

Shiro doesn’t need to work him open like this, but naturally Shiro would take his time. Keith claws at the bed all the same, arching and rocking back against his mouth and fingers. 

“Shiro, for fuck’s sake,” Keith gasps. He grabs behind him blindly until his fingers fist in Shiro’s hair. He pulls. Hard. “Please!” 

Shiro catches his hand before he can pull it back and kisses his knuckles. “Since my baby asked so nicely.” 

“Finally.” 

Shiro laughs and, a moment later, Keith joins him. Keith rolls his eyes, feeling on edge and nervous and ridiculous, but desired and desiring. He shivers under Shiro’s touch. He ducks his head, pressing down into the mattress and lifting his hips higher into the air, presenting himself to Shiro. 

“God,” Shiro whispers, admiring, his hand running down his spine and over his ass, fingers twisting inside him and holding as his other hand pops the cap of the lube. Keith rocks back helplessly onto the fingers inside him. “Look at you,” Shiro says, wondering. “Just… look at you.” 

Keith laughs, arching his back, making himself as pretty as he knows he can be, knows he’s succeeded by the way Shiro’s breath hitches.

“Only you get to see me like this,” Keith tells him, voice hushed. 

Shiro grabs his thighs and drags him back, getting him into position. Shiro lifts up, pressing against Keith, and Keith shudders at the feeling of Shiro’s cock, plump and thick, sliding against him. 

Even with the plug inside him all evening, it still takes a moment for Keith to adjust to the feeling of Shiro pushing inside him. Shiro curls his hand around his cock, guiding it to press up against Keith. He eases just the cockhead in and holds once his flared head breaches. Keith shudders and pushes up onto his elbows, huffing out a breath. 

“Shiro,” he whispers, just to say it, and hears Shiro’s rumbling sigh in response as he eases himself inside Keith.

Feeling bold, Keith rocks his hips back, coaxing Shiro’s cock in deeper. It fills him, stretches him wide, and he’s never felt so full. He tries to imagine what he might look like, like this, what it might be like for someone to see him— on his hands and knees, pulled open to accommodate Shiro, the way Shiro arches over him, grips one ass cheek to pull him open. Expose him.

Keith looks at Shiro over his shoulder, watching the way Shiro watches himself enter Keith, the way Keith’s body spreads and opens to Shiro, swallowing around his cock. Shiro looks wondering, awed in a way that makes Keith shiver triumphantly. 

Shiro rolls his hips forward, once he’s seated inside Keith, an experimental little thrust. Keith keens out and lifts one hand, reaching blindly until Shiro catches his hand and tangles their fingers together. 

“Get closer,” Keith demands and Shiro obeys him, draping himself over Keith’s body and pressing inside him.

One arm curls possessively around Keith, holding him up so his back presses flushed against Shiro’s chest. Shiro tucks his chin over Keith’s shoulder, tracing his eyes along the line of Keith’s jaw. He squeezes Keith’s hand.

“You’re doing so well,” he tells him.

“Told you,” Keith says, feeling smug. He wriggles back and grins when he feels Shiro’s cock twitch inside him and the accompanying hitch of Shiro’s breath. 

Keith turns his head, nosing at Shiro’s cheek. The angle’s weird again and he wishes he could see Shiro properly, but it feels too good to be beneath him, to feel his weight and to bear it, to feel the way Shiro’s cock spreads him open. To be so wholly connected like this. 

“Love you,” Keith whispers, low enough that nothing in the universe but Shiro can hear him. He kisses his jaw, lingering close. 

“I love you, too,” Shiro answers, because, Keith knows, after the first time Keith ever said it, Shiro never wants to leave Keith’s love unanswered. Shiro turns his head and kisses him, long and sweet, unbearably sweet since he’s fucking into him, a slow rocking of his hips. “Even when you’re a demon,” Shiro teases, “and only turn nice once you get what you want.” 

Keith barks a laugh but also doesn’t deny it. He kisses Shiro again, just a simple peck. “You always give me what I want.” 

“Hmmm, don’t I ever,” Shiro agrees, and starts rocking into Keith in earnest.

Keith gasps, delighted, and rolls his hips back to meet him. Like that, they set a steady pace, not unlike their first time together, Shiro holding both their cocks in his large Altean hand and stroking them off, Keith squirming in his lap. This time, they move in tandem, the desire coiling hot in Keith’s belly. He can feel Shiro inside him, thick and pulsing, and it’s so much better than the plug. He arches, squeezing Shiro’s hand where their fingers are still tangled together. 

Shiro’s hand slips down his chest and over his stomach, holding him in place. His fingers splay over Keith’s belly and hold steady as he fucks into him. Keith cries out when, finally, Shiro wriggles his hips and finds Keith’s prostate with brutal accuracy. Keith whimpers out, squirming, and it’s nearly too much, but Shiro just keeps going, rocking into him. 

“Baby,” Shiro whispers, “Can I come in you?”

Keith notes the way his movements turn jerky the longer they go, and Keith knows that Shiro must be close. He squeezes around him just to hear Shiro gasp. 

“You better,” he says and ducks his head, blushing and grinning as he rocks back to meet him. His arms ache from their shared weight but it doesn’t matter. Shiro holds him steady, thrusting harder into him, a ruthless, unflinching pace. 

And when Shiro comes, Keith feels it flood inside him. He gasps, body arching, and Shiro moans a punched-out little cry that sounds like Keith’s name, pulling at him and holding him close. His body shudders above Keith and Keith feels slick heat fill him. They stay like that for a long beat, just holding each other, Keith flooded with the warmth of Shiro’s come. 

When Shiro does finally heave a deep breath and slowly pulls out, Keith lets out a soft whimper. He feels empty, unfilled and unfulfilled. He collapses onto his stomach with a quiet sound. 

Shiro touches him and Keith arches with a sigh. He lets Shiro grasp at him, flip him over onto his back and hook his hands under Keith's knees, dragging him across the bed until he’s closer.

Keith shouts when Shiro ducks down and swallows his cock into his mouth. Keith’s body is a live-wire, shuddering and oversensitive. He gasps out Shiro’s name, squirming, as Shiro licks over his cockhead and then swallows him down with a startling lack of gagging. He fists Keith’s cock at the base and squeezes as he suckles and pillows his mouth over him.

Keith already feels close to coming, but it’s made worse when he feels the plug press against his hole again, gliding in without resistance, its entrance slicked by lube and come. The toy slips in, plugging Shiro’s come up inside him. Keith whimpers and grasps at Shiro’s hair. 

“Shiro,” Keith warns, “I’m not— you know I—”

Rather than take Keith’s warning and pull back, Shiro hums, deep in his chest, and swallows more of Keith’s cock. Message received. Keith fumbles his way through some thrusts into Shiro’s eager, waiting mouth. Keith’s legs tremble until Shiro grasps them and drapes them over his shoulders, pressing in closer and suckling at Keith's cock. Shiro's hand drops to nudge at the toy, flipping it onto its lowest vibration setting. 

Keith can’t handle it. 

The moment Keith comes, Shiro’s coming up for air, halfway between swallowing him down and licking at his cockhead with little kitten licks. This results in Keith coming over Shiro’s face, stripes of his come across his cheeks, his nose, even one little streak up to his forehead. Shiro closes his eyes against it and groans, which is the only reason Keith can’t feel embarrassed by it— Shiro looks blissed out, his entire body shivering. 

Keith gulps down air, trying to catch his breath, trying to remember how to be human and how to breathe. His body is wrung out and he shudders around the vibrations from the toy. He fumbles uselessly until he can flip it off again. Helpless, Keith lifts his hands and cups Shiro’s face, studying the mess across his cheeks, the arch of his nose. 

“Imagine what they’d see if they saw you now,” Keith whispers, breathless, because he doesn’t know what else to say. He sounds _winded._

“They’d know I’m yours,” Shiro says and closes his eyes as Keith swipes his thumbs over his face, collecting the come and then sucking his fingers into his mouth. Shiro’s mouth parts and a low, gasping groan escapes him as he watches. 

Shiro squirms up and kisses Keith and they share that taste, sticky and sweaty between them. Keith cups Shiro’s face and keeps him there. 

He feels oversensitive in the wake of his orgasm. Each touch is burning. His cock is limp between their bodies and he shudders at every shift that drags the plug deeper inside him. His body trembles, skin blistering with each swipe of Shiro’s hands against him. Where they kiss, Keith feels as if he’ll simply cease to exist. 

He whimpers into the kiss. Shiro gentles the kiss in response. When he pulls back, it’s only to ask, “How are you feeling, Keith?” 

And the way he says his name, like he’s salvation and perfection at once, is enough to make Keith want to start crying. Instead, he settles for touching Shiro’s face, tracing every inch of him with the pads of his fingertips, as if learning him blind. 

Shiro smiles wider when his fingers touch his mouth. He chuckles and catches his hands, pressing a kiss to each palm and then guiding Keith to hang onto him, scooping him up. Keith’s a trembling mess and he absolutely does not mewl as Shiro ducks his head, kissing and nipping at his neck. 

“You’re mine, too,” Shiro tells him and Keith can only nod. It’s obvious. It doesn’t need to be said— he was born for Shiro. 

He settles into Shiro’s lap and Shiro holds him. He clings to him in turn, kneading at his shoulders, craving that tactile response, the movement and shift of everything Shiro does— proof he’s here, proof he’s his. That he doesn’t have to share. That they belong to each other. 

Keith wonders, briefly, if they’ll be able to look their friends in the eyes tomorrow. Then, just as quickly, decides he doesn’t care. 

Shiro looks at him and smiles, leans into the touch of Keith’s hand as he presses it to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
